The Star Wars Rules Companion
The Star Wars Rules Companion, to publikacja zawierająca ulepszenia zasad dla podstawowego podręcznika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40043). Podręcznik wydano w 1989 roku i jego autorem jest Greg Gorden. Zawartość *Introduction *New Rules and Revisions ***Using The Rules Companion ***What The Rules Companion Is **Chapter One: Attributes and Skills ***Dice and Pips ***Difficulty Numbers ***Combined Actions ***Limitations ***Penalties ***Time and Coordination ***Stormtroopers and Combined Fire ***Uncertainty Dice (Optional Rule) **Chapter Two: Movement ***Movement Actions ***Rolling Movement ***Partial Movement ***Speed Actions ***Walking ***Overspeed Actions ***Maneuver Actions ***Ramming Actions ***Failing Movement Rolls ***Movement and Medium ***Typical Movement Difficulties ****Very Easy Movement ****Easy Movement ****Moderate Movement ****Difficult Movement ****Very Difficult Movement **Chapter Three: Combat ***Combat Sequence ****Declare Actions and Full Reaction Skills ****Declare Combat Reaction Skills ****Roll Actions and Reactions in Order of Haste ****Calculate Damage as Hits Hit ***Actions ****Haste ****Optional Haste Rules ****Dodging and Other Reaction Skills ****Other Rules for Reaction Skills ****Preparation ****Stance ****Stun Attacks and Damage ****Escaping Unscathed ****Grenades and Thermal Detonators ****Surprise ****Medpacs ****Ranges for Additional Weapons **Chapter Four: Starships ***Astrogation ***Starship Combat Sequence ****Declare Actions and Full Reaction Skills ****Declare Combat Reaction Skills ****Roll Actions and Reactions in Order of Haste ****Calculate Damage as Attacks Occur ***Evasion ***Shielding ***Starship Damage ***Ion Cannons and Damage ***Missiles and Torpedoes ***Tractor Beams ***Other Vehicles ***Improving Ships ***Y-wing Statistics ***Scaling **Chapter Five: Star Warriors Conversion ***What Converts to What ***Modifying Existing Star Warriors Ships **Chapter Six: Droids and Equipment ***Aliens ***Droids ***Creating Your Own Droids ***Droid Descriptions ***Improving and Adding Droid Skills ***Droids and The Force ***Character Equipment ***Armor ***Hyperdrives ***Adding Weapons to Equipment ***Ownership and Improvement ***Technology and Improving Equipment ***NPCs and Equipment Improvement ***Equipment Availability ***Equipment Descriptions ***Macrobinoculars ***Pocket Computers ***Recording Rods ***Space Suits ***Syntherope ***Glow Rod ***Chronometer ***Breath Masks **Chapter Seven: Capital Ship Combat ***Introduction ***Caveat ***Ship's Crew ***The Ship Templates ***The Combat System ****Facing ****Movement ****Ship Codes ***Capital Ship Combat Sequence ****Declare Actions and Full Reaction Skills ****Declare Combat Reaction Skills ****Roll Actions and Reactions in Order of Haste ****Calculate Damage as Attacks Hit ****Hit Results Recorded on Ship Template ***Resolving Attacks ***Gun Modifier Chart ***Ship Damage ***Command Skill ***Starship Tactics ****Antipate Enemy ****Deceive Enemy ***Coordinating Attacks ***Subordinate Bonus ***Shielding ***Advanced Shielding Rules ****Shutting Down a Shield ****Increasing Power to Shields ***Targeting (Advanced Rule) ****Advanced Targeting Chart Explanations *****Hull *****Sublight Engines *****Maneuver *****Fire Control *****Weapons *****Command *****Vital Location ***Ramming ***Starfighters ***Surface Weapons ***Tips on Running Capital Ship Combat *Color Section *The Force **Chapter One: Force Rules ***The Dark Side of The Force ***Time and the Dark Side ***Effects of Dark Side Points ***Other Evils ***Atonement ***Villains, NPCs, and the Force ***Force-Using NPCs in the Galaxy ***Training ***Mastering Force Powers ***Using Powers Not Yet Mastered ***Luke, Leia, and the Force **Chapter Two: Revised Force Powers ***About This Chapter ***Powers as Skills ***Keeping a Power "Up" ***Difficulty Numbers ***Control Powers ****Control Pain ****Remain Conscious ****Hibernation Trance ****Accelerate Healing ****Contort/Escape ****Detoxify Poison ****Control Disease ****Absorb/Dissipate Energy ***Sense Powers ****Receptive Telepathy ****Magnify Senses ****Life Sense ****Instinctive Astrogation ***Control + Sense Powers ****Projective Telepathy ****Farseeing ***Alter Powers ****Telekinesis ****Injure/Kill ***Control + Alter Powers ****Control Another's Pain ****Inflict Pain ****Return to Consciousness ****Place in Hibernation Trance ****Accelerate Another's Healing ****Detoxify Poison in Another ****Control Another's Disease ****Transfer Force ***Control + Sense + ALter Powers ****Affect Mind ****Telekinetic Kill **Chapter Three: New Force Powers ***Control Powers ****Emptiness ****Force of Will ***Sense Powers ****Postcognition ****Sense Force ****Shift Sense ***Sense + Alter Powers ****Dim Other's Senses *Adventure Section **To Free the Forgotten **In This Adventure... **Adventure Materials and Preparation **Adventure Background **Recent Events **The Main NPCs ***Major Lariss ***Andrews Rolo ***Captain Dedelin **Episode One: Royal Welcome ***Summary ***Start the Adventure ***An Expected Intrusion ***Making the Major Mad ***Stormtroopers **Episode Two: Rough Landing ***Summary ***Drop to Captivity ***Sticks and Stones Break Bones... ***...But Words Can Get You Killed ***A Little Lie Between Friends ***The Brawl ***The Ransom ***Sold Down River ***Ambush! **Episode Three: Climb to Freedom ***Summary ***Hail the Camp! ***No Really, We Are Rebels ***Exodus ***Borolo's Claw *To Free the Forgotten Adventure Script **Start The Script *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game Official Rules Index Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Difficulty Number Scale *Movement Difficulty *Movement Distances Chart *Maneuver Action Chart *Ramming Actions Chart *Collision Damage Chart *Stun Damage Summary *Damage Summary (Personal Combat) *Additional Weapons Chart *Damage Summary (Starship Combat) *Scale Chart: To Hit *Scale Chart: Maneuver *Scale Chart: Damage *RPG to Star Warriors Convertion Charts **Die Code Conversion **Damage Codes **Speed Codes **Fire Control **Maneuver Codes **Hull and Shields **Abbreviations for Offset Chart **Offset Chart *Equipment Improvement *Ship's Crews Statistics *Guns Modifier Chart *Capital Ship Damage Summary Chart *Advanced Targeting Chart *A Example of Foreshadowing *Facing *Capital Ship Statistics *Major Lariss - dane postaci *Lt. Wachten (Wrathor) - dane postaci *Lt. Lewis (Conciliator) - dane postaci *Captain Dedelin - dane postaci *TIE/rc Starfighter - dane myśliwca *Blaster Cannon - dane sprzętu *Capital Ship Template *Star Wars Charts Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Read Aloud *The Rajah and His Court *Time and the Gathering Storm Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *To Free the Forgotten Credits *design: Greg Gorden *development: Michael Stern *editing and additional development: Bill Slavicsek *adventure: Greg Gorden from a story by Steve Gilbert and Michael Stern *art director: Stephen Crane *graphics: Bernadette Cahill, Cathleen Hunter, Sharon Wyckoff *production: Steve Porpora *playtesting: Scot Rogers, Erik Bridges Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)